


Bang Bang, My Baby Shot Me Down

by ezzion



Category: Shane Dawson - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, garrett watts - Fandom, shane and friends
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Friendship, Gay, M/M, One Shot, garrett watts x shane dawson, shane dawson x garrett watts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15766143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezzion/pseuds/ezzion
Summary: Garrett and Shane are childhood friends, both wildly imaginative. But they grow older and something gets in the way of their friendship





	Bang Bang, My Baby Shot Me Down

It was a sunny day. Not too sweaty though, Garrett could feel a subtle wind blow through his slightly too long hair. His mom desperately wanted to cut it, but Garrett insisted on letting it grow. While he was in the midst of an epic adventure, his mother was sitting a little further on a bench with his friend’s mother. They were laughing and not paying too much attention to their wildly imaginative boys. Shane, who was only a year older, was galloping behind Garrett, who was giggling while trying to stay in his roll of the hero. Shane was trying his best to be outrun the younger boy. It only took a few minutes before Garrett’s breath caught up with him and he stumbled and fell to the ground. Garrett pulled himself up as fast as possible, but it was too late. Shane let out an evil laugh, as he was playing the villain, and he pulled out a toy gun.

“Any last words before your miserable life ends?” Shane asked a little too dramatically. Garrett, was really trying to stay in character, but he couldn’t help but giggle. This was one of those big differences between the two kids. Though they were quite alike, both a bit insecure and immensely creative. Garrett was a very happy kid. He walked through life whistling and giggling. Shane on the other hand, was a lot more serious in his ways. He liked to hide his feelings behind his characters. His feelings being mostly negative, he wasn’t very optimistic, even for a six-year-old. But Garrett was able to pull some of that negativity out, he made Shane happy.

“No, I don’t sir, for these aren’t my last words!” Garrett sang, while trying to escape. Though he was too late, Shane was firing his gun while making gunshot sounds. The younger boy grunted and hit the ground. He sputtered, his hands now grabbing at Shane’s feet. Shane playfully wiggled his leg, trying to shake his hands off. “Yes, they will be!” He laughed maniacally again, as Garrett slowly rolled his head and closed his eyes.

 

 _I was five and he was six_  
_We rode on horses made of sticks_  
_He wore black and I wore white_  
_He would always win the fight_

_Bang bang, he shot me down_  
_Bang bang, I hit the ground_  
_Bang bang, that awful sound_  
_Bang bang, my baby shot me down_

____

____

 

Garrett wrapped his scarf a little tighter around his neck. He and his friends were walking to the cafeteria. Though Garrett wasn’t too hungry, he’d been dieting a lot for the past year, as he wanted to feel more comfortable in his skin. He looked at his friends, having a laugh and being in a deep discussion about this new comic book that had come out recently. Today, he had a hard time focusing on the conversation. He felt very self-conscious about how he looked, and couldn’t fathom the idea that his friends seemed so careless about their appearance. It wasn’t really talked about. As he went to sit down on their usual table, he glanced over to the corner of the room. Poking his fork into some questionably unidentifiable food, he noticed an old friend. He looked sad. Though that was something Garrett was used to, it seemed as though that was the older boy’s natural face. Garrett didn’t want Shane to see him staring, he didn’t want to embarrass himself. Over the years, Garrett had found out he wasn’t like most of his friends. While they were talking about how attractive their young blonde English teacher was, fantasizing over Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Garrett found himself daydreaming of boys. One boy to be specific. Shane might’ve been that awkward boy with his camera, that people liked to make fun of, but Garrett couldn’t get enough of this guy. Though they weren’t really close anymore, Garrett always smiled and waved when they passed each other.

“Hey, would you guys want to be in my video? All you have to do is stand in front of those lockers and talk. It’s just in the background.” Garrett heard Shane talking nervously to a group of people while Garrett was getting his books out of his locker. One of the guys started laughing. “You want to make a video of what your life would be like if you weren’t such a fat loser?” The other boys laughed as Shane ran away, hiding his face by looking down. Garrett turned around, “Shane, wait!” He walked, not having too much trouble to keep up, as his legs were a lot longer than Shane’s. He grabbed Shane’s arm. Garrett saw a tear rolling from Shane’s check. “Shane, those guys aren’t worth it to be in your video.” Shane frowned and rolled his eyes. “Whatever.” He wiped his eyes, a bit embarrassed that his old friend could see his emotions. Garrett wanted to make his old friend feel better, but he didn’t know what to say. “Hey, have you read the new Buffy comic? A Stake to the Heart?” This is what he talked about with his friends, but he didn’t know if Shane liked comic books. Maybe this could make their friendship blossom again. Shane raised his eyebrows and smiled a bit. “Hahaha, comic books. Nerd.” He said sarcastically, putting his hand over his mouth, now embarrassed. He didn’t want to hurt Garrett’s feelings. Garrett playfully pushed him. “Hey, that’s mean!” Garrett’s voice had gone up an octave, but he couldn’t help but grin at the older boy.

As the school day came to an end, Garrett was walking to his car. He saw Shane, who was just saying goodbye to the girl he always hung around with. Garrett didn’t really know her, but he’d spoken with her once or twice. Garrett knew he always walked to his house. He was now walking alone, his hands in his pockets and his eyes to the ground, as he didn’t like making eye contact with people. Garrett walked up to him. “Shane! Want a ride home?” He asked, trying to get him to look into Garrett’s eyes. “Sure. Thanks.” Garrett smiled, while his heart made a bit of a jump. They walked to his car while Garrett wondered if it was a mess inside. He opened the passenger seat, it seemed like a friendly gesture. “Haha, I can open doors myself, thank you.” Garrett was a bit hurt by this, but let it pass. Shane seemed to see this, a bit surprised “I’m sorry… I’m not really used to talking to you anymore.” Garrett shrugged his shoulders, he didn’t want to make a big deal out of it. “It’s fine. It has been a while I guess.” He walked over to the other side of the car and got in. He put on some music and started driving. “Can I turn up the music? I like listening to music really loudly.” Shane said sheepishly. Garrett smiled and raised his eyebrows. “Really?! I do that too!” He said, turning up the music. They drove and listened to the music. After a while, Shane turned down the music. “Can I ask, why now? Why are you suddenly talking to me again?” He looked at Garrett, right in his eyes. This made Garrett quite nervous, when it came to crushes Garrett didn’t have any experience at all. But he wanted to be honest. “I… I miss you.” Garrett could utter these words, but he didn’t know how to keep going. He was focusing on the road, but wanted to give more attention to his old friend. So he parked the car and looked at Shane. “I’m sorry that we grew apart as we grew older,” Garrett said sadly. Shane hadn’t really seen Garrett being sad. If he did, he had forgotten. “I’m sorry too. I don’t really know what happened. Remember back then, when we would play together? I would be trying to kill you, and you would just be laughing at me.” Shane laughed. Garrett was looking out the window, he couldn’t help but smile. “I wasn’t laughing at you! I was laughing with you. You could always hold a straight face though.” Garrett turned to Shane. “But honestly, I’m sorry. It is kind of my fault we stopped being friends.” Shane looked curious. Garrett inhaled strongly and tried to be brave. “A few years back I realized I was… different. I haven’t really talked about this with anyone.” He closed his eyes as he felt is breath get shorter. “I’m kind of…” He began. “Gay…” He almost whispered. “For you.” He was kind of afraid to look at Shane now. The older boy didn’t say anything for a long time. He frowned. Then he looked a little angry and looked at Garrett. “Why would you like… me? Are you fucking with me? I mean… look at me. Jesus, I thought you were trying to reconnect. This isn’t funny.” Before Garrett could answer, Shane was out of the car and slammed it shut. He ran off and Garrett felt frozen. Was this was pouring your heart out felt like? Garrett turned the music back on and turned the volume all the way up, so he couldn’t think anymore.

 

 _Seasons came and changed the time_  
_When I grew up, I called him mine_  
_He would always laugh and say_  
_"Remember when we used to play?"_

 _Bang bang, I shot you down_  
_Bang bang, you hit the ground_  
_Bang bang, that awful sound_  
_Bang bang, I used to shoot you down_

 

Garrett was trying to straighten his black shirt by pulling it down and stroking it viciously. Not that it helped the shirt in any way. He looked at himself in the mirror, still not very happy with what he saw. But he didn’t seem to care enough anymore to make a better effort. His mother was waiting for him outside the bathroom. She was talking to Teresa, the older friend’s mother.

 

_Music played and people sang_  
_Just for me the church bells rang_

 

As he came closer to the front of the church, he started tearing up a bit. Garrett was never one to conceal how he felt. But this time, he wished he could. His old friend was always so good at that. He stood next to the older boy, bending down. Still teary eyed. When he looked at Shane, his face still looked the same. Sad. But now, a little more peaceful in a weird way. ‘Any last words before your miserable life ends?’ He giggled at his thought, but soon felt sick for even laughing, it was too late. Sometimes, you didn’t get a chance for last words. Or you at least didn’t get a chance to hear them. Garrett tried to give his old friend one last smile before he walked away and would only see his older friend in faded memories.

 

 _Now he's gone, I don't know why_  
_And 'till this day, sometimes I cry_  
_He didn't even say goodbye_  
_He didn't take the time to lie_

_____ _

____

_Bang bang, he shot me down_  
_Bang bang, I hit the ground_  
_Bang bang, that awful sound_  
_Bang bang, my baby shot me down_


End file.
